The Guardian of The Crystal Cavern
by Godlikelover16
Summary: After a beating dealt by his uncles hand, harry starts to wonder about this strange abillity of his he eventually ends up guarding the crystal cavern of tython  Kira Carsen/Harry Potter    idk ratings but i think its M for blood and maybe lemons later
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, STAR WARS, OR ANY CHARACTERS; ALL I OWN IS PART OF THE PLOT.

Author Notes: here is my first chapter to my first story rewrite revan193 helped me come up with the force powers and some plot. I know it might not be good at all but I want to try next chapter will be longer and will probably be about his new life at tython and the story will go through all of the timeline like revans time, old republic/sith empire time (Satele Shans time), then before clone wars, during clone wars, new empire, new empire/rebellion fight, and new republic that should be all lol it's going to be long but hope you like it.

It's a bright sunny day, with birds singing flowers growing….okay maybe not but let's get on to the story.

SMACK! Is the sound a belt made hitting a little boy's back. This boy happens to be young Harry Potter or his full name Lord Harrison James Potter-Black-Evan, Lord and Master of The Most Ancient, Noble, and Pure House of Black and The Most Ancient, Noble, and Courageous House of Potter. Poor Harry right now is in the middle of the worst beating so far of his young life.

"YOU FREAK YOU MADE ME GET FIRED FROM WORK , YOU JUST HAD TO USE YOUR FREAKISHNESS DIDN'T YOU!" His Uncle Vernon bellowed at him

Harry stopped responding after he blacked out when his uncle choked him earlier. His uncle got bored with him so he stopped beating him and chucked him into his cupboard. When he awoken as usual after a beating his wounds were healed but they left scars on his small frail body.

He wondered if it's that warm feeling he gets when he sometime wakes up in the middle of his body healing that's making the pain go away. Sometimes he wonders why he couldn't have died with his parents.

"Why did I have to live while they died, I wished I had died with them maybe then I could be happy in heaven instead of miserable in this hell hole!" He yelled. When he yelled he felt something explode from him like ripples in a pond, he made a surprised sound but didn't get to ponder upon it because he was knocked unconscious by the combined power of malnutrition, the beatings, and his anger.

**The Next Day**

Harry awaked at 6:00 AM so he can prepare a quick breakfast for himself before he makes food for the giraffe and whales up stairs that are still sleeping. Once he makes himself food he goes to his cupboard so he can relax for an hour or two. He decided to meditate for his hour because he read it's good for you from one of the fitness books his aunt left lying around the house. So he sits on his small moth-eaten cot he relaxes his body before clearing his mind. Harry gets a sudden feeling of tranquility and peace; he gets so relaxed that he almost didn't stop in time for him to make breakfast. He decided he liked the feelings and he was going to try to meditate again tonight.

**Later That Night**

Once again he goes into a meditative trance. He begins to see himself kind of like an out of the body experience except he is green surrounded by an aura of grey. He can see miles around he noticed his relatives asleep, the man and lady next door lying on top of each other making weird motions and he cans see the owner of number 9 drinking out of a bottle. All the sudden he feels a pull and feels himself begin to travel through the roof and into the sky. As he nears the sky he feels the pull sharpen before he appears in some kind of a temple. As he wonders around the inside he spots a hooded stranger. He gets closer only to hear muttering.

"Yes I can feel his power from here he will make a fine guardian of the caverns." The hooded stranger muttered. In what seems like a split second the hidden stranger whirls around showing ageing old hair. She (as he can obviously see the lady-like posture) smiled and waved causing the world around him to shatter like glass breaking. Harrison sat up so fast he got dizzy he wondered what he had just done but the stomping of feet distracted him making the boy forget about his weird vision in favor of making breakfast so he doesn't get another beating. But in the back of his mind, deep in his subconscious a power was unlocked, the first to unlock this power since the time of merlin the power to manipulate The Force!


	2. Author Alert

Author Alert!

I kind of lost my inspiration for this story so it's up for adoption and if no one wants it a hiatus (don't know if I spelled that right). Recently I have gotten back into world of warcraft so look out for WoW/harry potter crossovers. As you can see I like godlike people so he will be godlike in these stories and I decided to give you a preview of the stories in making. They kind of got the same powers but different stories.

Harry Potter and the Silver Flight

Harrine (pronounced Har-rine) is the mysterious Dragon aspect of storms, leader of the silver dragon flight. Lol that's all I have so far but the next one has more

Harry Potter and the Earthen Ring

Harrine Stormsoother is one of the elders who founded the Earthen Ring, the only non-tauren actually. He aided in the war of the ancients where he earned the title "Storm Bringer" when he summoned a massive storm to decimate an army of demons that was charging a large encampment of non-combatives. During the first war he helped the humans close the dark portal. He fought in various wars such as the troll wars and the war of the shifting sands. He was not in the second war but returned to fight the burning legions in the third war earning his final name as the "aspect of storms".

I have a few others that of im still thinking of but once I get a variety im gonna have a poll to pick which one I should start on.


End file.
